


Something Wicked This Way Comes

by Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord



Series: Wayward and Wicked [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Badass OFC Women Who Kick Major Ass, Castiel Whump, Character Death, Doctor Who References, Gen, HAHA I LIED, Help I'm trying to write as fast as I can but it's obviously not working, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Making New Tags When I Get Bored, It's Okay I'm Done Tagging, Magic Is A Possibility, My First Fanfic, Portals, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, So Yeah The Tags Will Change, There's A Puppy In Here Somewhere, Trying So Hard Not To Spoil Anything In The Story, You Have Been Warned, but I'm doing it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord/pseuds/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord
Summary: Dean, Sam, and Castiel investigate a series of disappearances at an old inn, but encounter more than they bargained for.Enjoy!*Edit: Changed the relationship symbol to Gen, since the pairings are not the main part of the story (I think). I honestly don't even know anymore. This story has a mind of its own.*





	1. Shooting Star

### Chapter 1

Sam and Dean nursed beers at the table in the motel their mother had chosen. Mary herself hadn’t been seen since breakfast. 

“Should we look for a hunt?” Sam said, his voice uncertain. 

“And what, get stuck working on a case with Mom? I don’t think I could work on a case with her without something coming up, like we tried with that salt and burn case that turned into an argument about Dad.” Dean finished off his lukewarm drink. “I’m not hunting with her again for a while.” 

This seemed to be their life now that Mom was back. Most of their time was taken up by, as Dean put it, “chick flick nonsense” Of course, he would never say that in front of Mom. 

They were staying in crappy motels too often for his taste, honestly, what was with them? Shag carpet! Seriously? All he wanted to do was go back to the bunker, but that apparently, according to Mom, was out of the question. 

Every time they came back from a “normal” hunt, Sam would immediately sit down to do more research. It was driving Dean up the wall. 

Cas did his best to help, but acting like a mother hen wasn’t working out very well for him. 

Mary came and went at an alarming rate. Her stays became shorter every time. But every time she came back, there was always some sort of drama. 

They fought, while Cas struggled to play peacekeeper, but it was inevitable. Dean even had to admit it was mostly his fault. He couldn’t help it, he was like a volcano about to erupt. He just wanted… He didn’t even know anymore. So he drank. That’s the Dean Winchester way right? He would come back around 2 in the morning dead drunk, staggering over to his bed, Cas watching with concern. 

That’s when Mary had enough. She packed her bag, snatched up her gun, and walked out the door, declaring that she was going on a hunt, ALONE. 

So Dean, Sam, and Cas were alone in the motel room in the middle of Kansas, with no idea what to do. 

 

## One day later…

 

“Guys! I think I found us a case.” Sam sat at the computer, staring at a newspaper article with a smile on his face. 

Dean immediately perked up. He sat on the sagging mattress cleaning almost every gun they had. 

“Finally.” He tossed the rag aside, “What’s the deal?” He walked to peer over Sam’s shoulder. 

“Seven disappearances in three days?” He frowned, “Where was this?” 

“Just up the road.” both brothers jumped at Cas’ abrupt appearance. 

“Dammit, Cas! Even without your angel mojo, you’re still popping up like a demented angel in a box!” 

Cas ignored him, and closed the door. “I found the newspaper article and went up to look at the crime scene. It’s closed off to civilians.” 

“Cas, it’s probably closed off because people are disappearing there.” Dean said. 

“Yes, that was my conclusion as well.” 

Sam typed something into his laptop, and turned it their way. 

“Shooting Star Inn?” Dean snorted, “Wow, sounds very classy.” 

Sam slapped shut the computer. “Let’s get our stuff.” 

Cas exited the motel to sit in his designated spot in the backseat, waiting for the brothers to get their suits on and pack up the newly-cleaned guns that were strewn around the room. 

The hunters finally joined him. Radio blaring, they cruised through town in the Impala. They passed people chatting in front of little cafes, sitting in the towns’ public garden, and walking their dogs. Finally, they purred to a halt in front of a huge inn. 

“It’s enormous!” Dean gasped. 

He had expected a dilapidated old inn, with chipped paint and a hideous colour, but the sight that met their eyes was anything but that. This was like a palace, gleaming white with red trim. Flanking the front door at the top of the stairs stood two towering columns. Vines crept up one side of the inn, and a turret with a balcony overlooked a fountain spraying water high into the air. 

Cas tapped him on the shoulder, “Close your mouth, Dean.” 

Dean snapped his jaws shut sheepishly, and looked at Sam. Sam looked as awestruck as he did. 

They got out of the car and walked up the steps towards the huge double door. 

Dean tried to look everywhere at once, he couldn’t help it, it looked like something out of a storybook. 

He noticed an iron gate beside the house partially obscured by a hedge. He squinted, trying to see through it. Was that a… statue garden? 

“Dean,” Sam said from the top of the stairs, “hurry up!” 

Dean rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. “Of course my sasquatch of a brother gets to the top first.” He picked up his pace. 

Sam and Cas waited for him by the bell pull, and were reading a sign on the door when he gasped and panted over to them. 

“ ‘Closed for crime investigation.’ ” Cas read. 

Sam pulled the bell while Dean struggled to pull himself together. 

“You should lay off the burgers for a while.” Sam looked at Dean out of the corner of his eye. 

“Shut up, Samantha.” 

A well-dressed woman opened the door, and the brothers flashed their badges.

“FBI, ma’am. We’re here to ask some questions and have a look around.”

She cocked her head at Cas. “What about him?”

Cas’ eyes widened and he fumbled in his pockets until he found his badge. He held it up as she snickered. 

“Cas.” Dean nodded at the ID, “It’s upside down.” He smiled. “He’s new, first mission.” 

She nodded as though that explained a lot, as Cas righted his badge with an embarrassed smile.

“Okay, Agent… Lavigne?” She frowned. “Come on in. I’m Ms. Cate. The police have already finished in here, but it’s not like I can deny a federal agent.” 

Dean and Sam stepped inside and tucked the fake IDs back in their pockets, while Cas idled on the porch grappling with his own. 

After a few moments he followed and shut the doors behind them. 

“Alright Agents, take your time. If you have any questions I’ll be in the lobby.” 

“Thank you Ms. Cate, one of us will be in shortly to ask a few follow up questions.” 

As Sam thanked her, Dean was busy staring at the magnificent crystal chandelier, and the grand staircase to bother. Even Cas was at a loss for words. 

Dean shook himself, and rubbed his hands together. 

“Alright! Sam, you ask the questions. I don’t think that Cas is quite ready for that yet.” 

Cas looked offended, and Dean rushed to explain. 

“Cas, you can barely hold up your badge. I don’t think you’re ready to interrogate anybody just yet. 

Sam laughed and walked through the door Ms. Cate had used, calling over his shoulder, “Have fun trying to tell him that Dean; he’s pretty stubborn.” 

“I’m a celestial being Dean, I’m absolutely certain I can handle it. If anything I’m more qualified than you or your brother.” 

“Cas, the last time you interrogated somebody, you slammed your hands on the table and yelled in her face, asking why she killed her husband.” 

Cas was silent the rest of their trek up the stairs. 

Dean stopped when they reached the landing. He got out his EMF detector, and motioned for Cas to do the same. 

“Go to the next landing up and do the usual sweep. Anything suspicious, yell.” 

Dean turned to the hallway and stopped at a painting. It depicted a woman with flowing dark hair, no, three women. Two stood just behind the first, and the three could have been triplets. They stood beneath a full moon, wreathed in black and wearing gold crowns. Their eyes were closed and their faces raised. He was amazed at the detail of the brush strokes. 

He turned on his EMF detector. 

Nothing. 

He opened doors as he passed, still nothing. 

Dean shook his head. _There are just a crapload of bathrooms in here._

____

At the end of the hall was a child’s room. It looked so old fashioned Dean feared he’d walked into the past. He snooped through the drawers, sifting through clothing and small toys, marbles and stuffed animals falling to the ground. 

____

_Hey, what better place to hide evidence than a child’s room? ___

______ _ _

“Hello.” 

______ _ _

His gun was up in a split second. 

______ _ _

A small figure stepped out of the shadows. 

______ _ _

A little boy of six or seven smiled up at Dean, completely unafraid of the gun pointed at his face. 

______ _ _

“Cool gun! Can I hold it?” 

______ _ _

Dean tucked the gun back in its holster. 

______ _ _

“Um, I’m gonna say no.” 

______ _ _

The boy didn’t blink. Dean was getting slightly unnerved as he sat down on his bed, still staring. 

______ _ _

Dean shuffled his feet, “Uhh, I just… I have an investigation to finish.” 

______ _ _

He strode into the hall. 

______ _ _

_Freaky kid. _He shuddered.__

________ _ _ _ _

“That was weird.” 

________ _ _ _ _

He scouted out the other rooms in the hall, but they were clear of EMF. 

______Then came a heavy _THUD _in the room above him.___ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_CAS. ___

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dean raced through the hallway and up the stairs, skidding to a stop at the landing. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Cas?” The name echoed past the doors. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Cas?” _Damn, why couldn’t we work a job that wasn’t in a creepy hotel? Sure, it’s gorgeous on the outside, but old hallways and a freaky kid? Something always goes wrong. Without fail, something HAS to happen. And now something’s happened to Cas. Fear for his friend washed over him like a wave. Oh Chuck, something happened to Cas… ___

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Dean…” A voice choked out his name. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dean spun around, “Cas?!” 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“In here.” It came from a closed door on his right. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He tried the knob. Locked. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dean backed up and thrust-kicked the door. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Owww.” The door banged open with a huge crash against the wall. _Damn, hurts like a hellhound. ___

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Cas was sprawled out on the ground. The window was open, drapes swaying gently in the breeze. In the corner stood a stone statue of an angel, covering its eyes. 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Oh, the irony, _Dean thought.__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Christ Cas, what happened to you?” 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Something gripped my arm, and I- I felt pain, Dean. It burned my arm white hot and I collapsed. But I didn’t see anybody.” 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Alright buddy, we’re alone now. Whoever did that to you probably beat it out that window. Let’s see that arm of yours.” He took the ex-angel’s arm in his hand and rolled up the sleeve. 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh, no.” 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Grey veins snaked around the bruise Cas’ attacker had made. They spread in a little web-like pattern up his arm. 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Cas raised his head weakly, “What is it?” He caught sight of his arm. “What the-?”

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dean lowered the sleeve. 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“We’ve got to go. Now.” 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Cas got to his knees with Dean’s help but crumpled just as he got to his feet. 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Sonofabitch.” 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dean slung Cas’ arm over his shoulder, and half dragged, half carried him to the landing. 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“SAMMY!”

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sam sprinted up the stairs two at a time with Ms. Cate at his heels. His eyes alighted on the angel. 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Cas! Dean, what happened?!” 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sam took the injured angel’s other arm and together they carried him down the stairs, as carefully and gently as they could. 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The door to the turret room creaked open. 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

### End of Chapter 1. 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

### 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. An Uninvited Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ms.Cate finally gets answers, an unexpected guest arrives, and Castiel's condition worsens.

### Chapter 2

Ms. Cate listened to the frantic pacing of the agents in the other room with a touch of confusion. They were talking about poisoning? A spell? They were trying to keep their voices down, but they didn’t realize how clearly sound traveled through the entrance hall.

_Oh god. They’re not FBI agents - they’re lunatics. ___

____

The realisation struck her as Agent Angus strode out, yelling at his partner.

____

“We don’t know what caused it, and you want to go back up there and look for it?! Dean, that’s out of the freaking question!” 

____

“Cas might be dying!” The man gestured to the couch where they had laid the one they called Agent Lavigne. 

____

“Dean, whatever did that to him _can take out an angel. _What do you think it would do to you?” The tall man seemed to become smaller, his shoulders slumped. “Look, I know you’re worried, so am I! But we have to do this like professionals, like _Hunters.” _____

_______ _ _ _

_Angel? Hunters? What the hell was going on? _She’d had enough of this.__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Pardon me for interrupting.” Her hands on her hips as she stared the two men down. “But who are you people?!”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

They looked at her with surprise. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Umm…FBI?” The shorter one ventured. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

She rolled her eyes. “I’m sure.” Out of her purse she pulled the gun her mother had given her for her birthday three years ago. “I’m not kidding around, and I’m an excellent shot. Who. Are. You.” 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

They raised their hands. Tall Guy gave a reassuring smile, but she wasn’t impressed. If he thought he could charm his way out of this, he was sorely mistaken. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Alright, alright. You wanted the truth…we hunt monsters.” 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“No, it’s true.” The man they called Dean jumped in. “He’s an ex-blood junkie, I’m an alcoholic, and he- “he points to the couch bearing his friend,” - is an angel of the Lord. Together we’re known as Team Free Will.” 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_So. Escaped mental patients, on-the-run psychos, or just some elaborate practical joke. Decisions, decisions. ___

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“We can prove it!” Tall Guy added, glaring at Dean, “Please, just give us a chance.” He slowly reached into his pocket and drew out his phone, holding it out for her to take. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She leaned over and snatched it, but instead of giving it to him, she opened the phone and went to his contacts. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Who am I calling for your “proof”?” 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Crowley.” 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The number read 666. _Was that even possible? Well, I’ll humor them, _she decided, clicking the name, and put it on speaker.__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A masculine British accent picked up on the first ring. “Moose! How lovely to hear from you!” 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She gestured with her gun for him to speak. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Crowley, we need your help. Cas is sick. Come to this address-“And before she could react, he told the strange man where she lived. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She punched the disconnect key. Anger ripped through her. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I could just shoot you right now.” 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Sweetheart, I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” It was the voice from the phone. She felt his hot breath on the back of her neck. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Her quick reactions had always been her strong point. Her mother told her she had to be quick, learn self-defence, because you never knew what would happen.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The elbow strike caught him in the jaw. She wheeled around, and as he reeled away clutching his face, she drove a round kick into his stomach.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Bloody hell!” He gasped, and doubled over.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Seriously, Crowley? And you call yourself the king of Hell?!” Tall Guy shouted. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Ms. Cate, please just give us a chance to explain. We’re here to help. Doesn’t the fact that Crowley freaking _teleported _tell you anything?”__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She stopped. She looked at the doubled over man, and he waved feebly. That was true. He might have been waiting behind her already, but wouldn’t she have heard him talking on the phone? 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hello.” 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“King of Hell.” She crossed her arms. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Look, I’m Sam. this is my brother Dean, and that’s Castiel.” He cast a worried glance at the couch. “We’re Hunters. We came here to investigate the disappearances, just like we told you, but we think there might be something paranormal causing them. Whatever is behind all this hurt Cas, and he needs help.” 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Please.” Dean jumped in,” We need to find out what did this to him, before it’s too late.” 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She lowered her gun, gesturing her consent to check on their partner.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She looked over to where Crowley was finally able to stand fully. He made a flicking motion with his hand, then looked surprised. The brothers were beside their fallen friend. As she and Crowley made their way to them, she stopped him. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Call me “Sweetheart” again, and I’ll rip your throat out.” 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Crouching beside the unconscious angel, Dean pulled back Castiel’s sleeve. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ms. Cate bit back a gasp. His entire arm up to the elbow was an awful grey, with a network of veins of the same shade working its way up his bicep. His complexion was deathly pale, and his eyes roved back and forth beneath his lids. The veins glowed faintly. A shining greyish liquid dribbled from his parted lips. She’d never seen anything like it. She felt ill. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Does this look like an ordinary wound to you?” Dean asked, looking like he felt the same way, his forehead lined with concern as he inspected his friends arm. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_He isn’t going to last much longer, and I doubt this is the kind of illness doctors can fix. I thought they said he was an angel. What kind of angel can’t heal himself? ___

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As if he could hear her thoughts, Dean looked up at her. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“He isn’t really much of an angel anymore. He lost most of his power… It’s a long story.” 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I see.” Though she really didn’t. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_What was her life coming to? The king of hell, an ex-angel, and two paranormal investigator “Hunters” at her inn? _And she’d thought the disappearances were odd.__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Her life used to be so simple. This town was so quaint, and the inhabitants so friendly, that tourists would stay for the small town experience. Business was plentiful, and people would often come for tea and to chat. _Normal. _That was the word for it. Normal. And now here she was, watching two Hunters hover over their angel like worried mothers, while a man with a British accent stood by watching her with an unreadable expression. A man who, apparently, happened to rule the underworld.__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She turned away from them, struggling to collect herself. Her mother would not approve of her losing control. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I am not going into shock. She told herself. Because it’s not at all terrifying that something is kidnapping people in MY inn, or that something here can hurt a freaking angel! ___

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Ms. Cate.” 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She blinked at Sam, who had a sympathetic expression on his face. 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“My name is Via.” 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Via. I know that this is hard to believe…”

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You _think?” ___

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“…but I need you to stay with me here. Cas needs to be kept warm, he’s cold as ice. Do you have any blankets?” 

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I- Yes I have some in the lounge.” She led the way, knowing he didn’t want to leave her alone, lest something attack her too. 

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Her beautiful inn. How would she ever look at it the same way again? ___

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She stooped and picked up the basket of blankets next to the huge fireplace. Sam picked up an extra pillow, and they made their way back down the hall. 

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As they nestled Cas into his cocoon, Dean’s head jerked up. 

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“The kid! He’s alone up there!” He started towards the stairs. 

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Dean! What kid?” Sam called after him. 

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Via, is he your son?” Dean looked back at her. 

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Via stared, a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. “This place is closed down. I’m alone.” 

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“So who was that kid I met upstairs?” 

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dean looked at everybody, but was met with wide eyes and blank faces. 

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Shiver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is frantic, what more could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy!  
> So sorry for not posting sooner, but I'm really excited to continue this ;)  
> Enjoy!

### Chapter 3

Dean focussed on Via, who looked on the verge of full-out panic. Her hands were clenched, and her eyes were wild.

“W-who-?” She stammered, her hands clenching tighter.

Sam went over to her, but she edged away. Crowley remained in the corner, but when Dean caught his eye, Crowley nodded towards the other room. Dean followed him into the lounge.

“What do you want?”

Crowley whirled around. “Who is she?” His voice was low, bordering on threatening.

“What?” Dean took a step back.

“She’s not human. She has more strength than any miserable human would ever have! She threw that punch like it was nothing - if a human did that, it wouldn’t have affected me in the slightest.”

“Crowley, you’re overreacting…”

“I’m the King of Hell! And she. Is. Not. Human.”

Dean realised Crowley was right. Many times, he had seen people attempt to hurt the King but were not powerful enough, and had only succeeded in pissing him off. 

“Dean!”

Dean gestured at Crowley to follow as he returned to the other room in answer to Sam’s call.

Sam was crouched next to Cas, Via kneeling at his side. With a jolt, Dean saw Cas’ eyes were open. He was at his friend’s side immediately.

Cas tried to sit up as soon as he saw Dean. His mouth opened and closed silently. Cas struggling to speak, only to cough up the shiny grey liquid, then fall back, heaving for breath.

“Hey, buddy.” Dean soothed. “I’m right here, don’t move. We’re going to help you; you’re going to get better.”

His mouth set in a thin line, Dean hated that this was a lie; they had absolutely nothing to go on. But he took the glass of water Sam handed him from Chuck knows where and helped Cas sip a bit, only for him to hack it up again. Dean and Sam exchanged glances.

As Cas leaned against the pillow again, Dean pulled back his sleeve to check the progression of the dark lines following the veins. It was worse than he feared. The dark lines had reached his neck and were working their way down his chest. Dean began to feel a slight tremor under his hands, and a twinge of guilt as he saw Cas shivering, his skin turning grey where the dark lines lurked, slowly but surely killing his best friend.

Sam fetched another blanket from the basket, wrapping it around Cas’ quaking form, forcing Dean to reluctantly move out of the way.

When the shivering intensified, the brothers exchanged another glance, and Via felt his forehead.

Her eyes widened. “He’s freezing! He shouldn’t be this cold; he has nine blankets covering him.”

Dean looked to Crowley, expecting him to add his opinion, or at least make a sarcastic quip about the situation, but the King of Hell still scrutinized Via with narrowed eyes.

“Crowley.”

“What are you?” Crowley growled at the surprised woman.

Dean was taken aback as well, but he knew the King of Hell valued his pride, and hated being beaten, least of all by what appeared to be a human.

“Excuse me?” Her brow furrowed.

“You heard me. I know you’re not human.”

Dean studied Via’s expression, but saw genuine confusion; she had absolutely no idea what Crowley was talking about. So he stepped in.

“Enough. She doesn’t know anything.”

Sam’s eyes questioned his brother as Dean and Crowley stared each other down. Via’s expression though, was thoughtful, watching Crowley from the side.

“No human can hurt you?”

Dean stopped his staring contest, him and Sam turning to Via.

They nod, and Sam says quietly, ``It`s true. ``

“Then what _am _I?”__

____

Nobody knew how to answer.

____

Everybody was cautious around Via after that. Nobody knew how to act around her, since they didn’t know what she was. Crowley kept flicking his finger at Via, trying in vain to throw her around.

____

But with Cas’ clock still ticking, Dean knew they couldn’t just wait around for the inevitable. He was their best friend for Christ’s sake! They had to do something!

____

Cas was steadily getting worse, the veins crawling up his neck and down his chest, the grey shade darkening, and his eyes dulling. Sam sat beside him, giving him little sips of water until it became apparent Cas couldn’t take it without coughing it up.

____

Via sat in a corner bench with her arms around her legs, head buried in her arms, while Crowley stared up the stairs, deep in thought.

____

Dean was on the verge of tearing out his hair. He couldn’t just stand by while Cas slowly… He couldn’t.

____

Glancing back at his brother, whose attention was focused on Cas, he crept up the stairs. He caught Crowley’s gaze, and shot him an _I swear to god if you make any sound I’ll kill you myself _glare. Crowley looked away and studied the chandelier with fake interest.__

______ _ _

He didn’t exactly know what he was searching for, but anything that would help Cas was something.

______ _ _

Passing the hallway where the little boy had been, Dean went up to the room where Cas was attacked.

______ _ _

The room was the same way he had left it, the window open, curtains swaying in the breeze, the balcony overlooking the fountain, a single bed. But something niggled: something was missing. He walked around the room picking things up and putting them down. He paced the room, spun a full circle, then stopped. The statue. His eyes found the spot where it had stood, a giant ring in the dust. The statue was gone.

______ _ _

Dean ran into the hallway and peered each way.

______ _ _

Nothing.

______ _ _

Turning around, he almost jumped out of his skin. A woman stood before him, swathed in a midnight cloak, a veil hiding her eyes. A crescent circlet rested atop her head, and her black hair hung around her waist like tassels.

______ _ _

Dean had his gun in his hand, but for some reason had a feeling she wasn’t a threat. He could see her mouth through the veil as she smiled.

______ _ _

“Hello, Dean.”

______ _ _

A shiver went through him as she spoke the words Cas normally greeted him with.

______ _ _

“Go to the balcony.” Her words danced around him.

______ _ _

He passed through the open door, and made his way onto the balcony, standing, staring straight ahead at the crescent moon glowing in the sky.

______ _ _

“Look down.”

______ _ _

He did. Right into a statue garden. Of stone angels. Just like the one in Cas’ room.

______ _ _

He glanced back at her as she smiled again, then back down at the statues scattered around the garden. His eyes widened. They were now turned in his direction, their hands still covering their eyes.

______ _ _

He ran into the room, slamming the door, and latching it.

______ _ _

“That won’t do any good.”

______ _ _

Dean turned to glare at the mystery woman. “It’ll do something.”

______ _ _

“They know you’re here now. They’ll come looking for you.”

______ _ _

“They always do.” This statement was met with silence, as she inspected him.

______ _ _

“You’re scared.”

______ _ _

“Yeah, no sh-“ He was cut off by Via bursting into the room.

______ _ _

“Dean! Oh thank GOD! Sam is out of his mind with-“ She broke off, seeing the cloaked figure lurking in the shadows behind him. Her gun flashed in the moonlight.

______ _ _

“Who are you!?”

______ _ _

Dean saw the woman’s eyes under her veil, glittering, and watched as they sparked a glowing purple, shining through the thin fabric. It lit up the room, until they were swimming in a sea of indigo. She raised her arms, and on the wall, a word appeared, in a looping, scrawling script.

______ _ _

_HEKATE ___

________ _ _ _ _

Dean gaped, and Via’s gun dipped towards the ground.

________ _ _ _ _

The radiance vanished, fading away as if it was never there, leaving them stunned in its wake.

________ _ _ _ _

Hekate lowered her arms. Her eyes dimmed, until Dean could no longer see them beneath the folds of her veil.

________ _ _ _ _

“Hekate.”

________ _ _ _ _

She inclined her head.

________ _ _ _ _

“Like, the goddess, Hekate.”

________ _ _ _ _

_Do goddesses roll their eyes? ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Via’s face was a mask of awe. Dean knew how she felt, he’d met deities before, but they’d kind of died.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hekate turned to Via.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Do you know me?”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Addressed by a goddess, Via started.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“O-of course, I’ve read about you…” She slowed to a stop, “Wait, I know your voice…”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hekate removed her veil, and Via stumbled back.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“ _MOM? _”__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think, I love the feedback :)


	4. Etched In Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not what Via signed up for.  
> She'd had plans to spend the night sipping a cup of tea with a good book. Apparently that was too much to ask.  
> And she thought angels were good guys...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew,I'm alive!  
> I know it's been a while, but I'll still try to post more often.  
> Thank you DeepDarkFandom and LianDD for the comments :)

### Chapter 4

_No. ___

____

_No, this couldn’t be happening to her. ___

______ _ _

“Mom?” She said again, like it would change the outcome, and her mother would not be a freaking goddess!

______ _ _

Hekate nodded, and her face lit up in a smile, holding out her arms as if for a hug. “Hello sweetie.”

______ _ _

Via stayed put, and her mother frowned. “Is something wrong? I’ve wanted to reveal myself to you for years now.”

______ _ _

Via’s blood boiled, glaring at the woman standing before her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dean sidling towards the door in a futile attempt to escape the family drama.

______ _ _

“What the hell, Mom! You leave one day with no warning, then just pop up out of nowhere, claiming to be a goddess and-“

______ _ _

Hekate held up a hand, casting a glance behind her. “I know, but I don’t have long. There’s a situation that needs to be managed. An escaped gryphon somewhere in New Jersey or something like that, and none of the other gods want to deal with it!” She sighed, and turned to the two of them. “I can’t help you, I’m sorry. I only have a few minutes here, and barely enough power to get back.” Guilt seemed to radiate off of her.

______ _ _

“But remember this, whatever happens, don’t blink.”

______ _ _

Via stared at her, feeling like she was missing something.

______ _ _

Hekate winked, seeming oddly cheerful once again. “Dean will explain.” She glided over to the balcony door, and paused.

______ _ _

“And Dean, no matter what happens, it wasn’t your fault.”

______ _ _

“What does that me-“

______ _ _

A flash of purple light illuminated the room one last time, and she was gone.

______ _ _

An echo reverberated throughout the room.

______ _ _

_“RUN.” ___

________ _ _ _ _

They hesitated, but a quick look through the glass balcony doors decided for them. Angel statues waited just outside, hands covering their eyes, as if asking to be invited in.

________ _ _ _ _

Via couldn’t get out of that room fast enough. As the door slammed shut behind them, the sound of shattering glass met her ears.

________ _ _ _ _

They sprinted full force down the hallway. The stairs went on forever, but for the minute Via convinced herself that reaching the bottom guaranteed safety. Thumping could be heard at their backs. The angels wanted out.

________ _ _ _ _

Sam met them in the lobby, his face drawn. He didn’t even bring himself to be angry at his brother. Via knew the problem immediately.

________ _ _ _ _

“Dean, it’s Cas…”

________ _ _ _ _

She watched his face go white, and he ran to the ex-angel’s side.

________ _ _ _ _

Via looked around the room for the King of Hell, but he was nowhere to be found.

________ _ _ _ _

“That son of a bitch.” She murmured. She hadn’t known him for long, but long enough to know he wasn’t a very good person. Demon. Whatever the hell he was.

________ _ _ _ _

She went over to the couch. The angels condition had worsened, the sickness was speeding up. The dark veins wrapped completely around his torso, and though his eyes were open, they were slits and showed little sign of life. His skin was almost entirely grey now, and she touched his hand, but drew it back fast; had she not seen his chest rising and falling faintly, she would have thought he was already dead.

________ _ _ _ _

“He’s cold.” Dean muttered, seemingly to himself. When nobody moved, he raised his voice, “He’s COLD.”

________ _ _ _ _

Via got another blanket out of the basket, but knew it wouldn’t do any good. He was too far gone. As she settled it around Castiel, the noise from upstairs increased. Sam started.

________ _ _ _ _

“What the hell is that?!”

________ _ _ _ _

“We have to get out of here!” Via shouted, “They’re coming!” She ran for the front doors, yanking on the handles.

________ _ _ _ _

“Via, what’s coming!?” Sam got out a silver knife, his eyes fixed on the stairwell.

________ _ _ _ _

“THE ANGELS!”

________ _ _ _ _

Dean didn’t move from Castiel’s side, even in the commotion. As Via ran to the window, she glanced back at him, hoping he’d get up to help. His gaze never left the angel’s grey face.

________ _ _ _ _

Via pounded on the window, praying the glass would crack. Sam used the hilt of his knife, but the glass wouldn’t break. 

________ _ _ _ _

“It’s no use.” Sam said, “They must have used a spell to lock this place down.”

________ _ _ _ _

In desperation, Via got out her gun. 

________ _ _ _ _

Sam saw what she was about to do, and opened his mouth to yell, but it was too late.

________ _ _ _ _

The gun went off, and the bullet soared through the air, struck the glass… and rebounded. Sam knocked her out of the way, and it lodged into the wood of the wall behind them.

________ _ _ _ _

Lying on the floor, she huffed out a pained breath. Sam had knocked the air out of her lungs, and forced her to land with all her weight on her arm. She tried to get up, and flinched. She forced herself not to show the pain. They had bigger problems than a bruised arm.

________ _ _ _ _

Sam reached down to help her up, and she held out her good arm for him to grasp. On her feet, she nodded thanks. He looked to his brother, still beside Cas, who was still hanging on by a thread, probably just by force of will, Via thought sadly

________ _ _ _ _

Sam and Via stood by, not wanting to interrupt, when Dean looked back at them.

________ _ _ _ _

“Sam, come quick!”

________ _ _ _ _

Sam tripped trying to get there in a hurry, and crouched beside the angel, who smiled weakly at the appearance of the tall man.

________ _ _ _ _

Via, torn between finding an escape route and comforting the poor angel in his final moments, lingered awkwardly where she was.

________ _ _ _ _

The banging was getting louder, it would not be long before the angels got through, and she knew the place was locked down tight. It was not a good time to feel claustrophobic. To stifle her mounting panic, she crouched beside the brothers, making her decision.

________ _ _ _ _

Castiel was struggling to speak, his mouth opening and closing to force out words. His skin was almost completely grey now, which made his blue eyes all the more striking. Ribbons of veins streaked across his face, Via focused on his eyes to avoid looking at them.

________ _ _ _ _

She had to strain to hear his choked out words. “…so…sorry.”

________ _ _ _ _

Dean gripped his hand, his face grim. “Cas, it was never your fault. You have nothing to apologize for.”

________ _ _ _ _

“Yeah, if it’s anyone’s fault it’s ours.” Sam gave him the smallest smile Via had ever seen. “We dragged you into this.”

________ _ _ _ _

“I… couldn’t think… of anyone…else…I would rather-“He broke off in a coughing fit, the veins spreading further up his face. He looked Dean in the eye. “-die for.”

________ _ _ _ _

A muscle in Dean’s jaw clenched, his eyes damp.

________ _ _ _ _

“Thank you…for all…for everything.” Castiel shuddered, and his face contracted in agony, his eyes clenching closed and his back arching.

________ _ _ _ _

Dean grabbed him by the shoulder until it was over, gripping the angel’s hand. Castiel breathed out a small sigh. It wouldn’t be long now, Via thought.

________ _ _ _ _

Dean held on, as if it would make a difference, as if he could keep Cas rooted. As if it would make him stay. 

________ _ _ _ _

Via knew the feeling. She had lost a friend, a long time ago, in a car accident. She had held his hand while the ambulance was on its way, talking to him, telling him it would be okay. Minutes before the ambulance got there, he slipped away, and her promises were empty. Her heart clenched at having to watch it happen all over again.

________ _ _ _ _

Castiel beckoned at Dean to lean over, and whispered something in his ear. Dean sat back, and Cas slumped against the pillows, limp, and his eyes glazed over.

________ _ _ _ _

“Cas…” Dean clutched his hand harder. “CAS!” His voice cracked on the name.

________ _ _ _ _

Sam put his hand on his brother’s shoulder, his expression even more drawn than before. Dean shrugged it off, grief sketched on every line of his face. And Via…Via was reliving the memory of her friend’s death, in painful detail.

________ _ _ _ _

They were all shocked out of their misery by a crash, followed by a splintering of wood. The angels were free.

________ _ _ _ _

Via stood slowly, knowing there was no way she was getting out of this. She turned to the others, and saw a confirmation set on their faces. She got out her gun, and clicked off the safety. She wasn’t going down without a fight.

________ _ _ _ _

“That won’t do anything.” A gravelly voice said.

________ _ _ _ _

They spun around. Dean gasped. Castiel was getting up off the couch, the veins gone, but his face still grey. His stare was blank, devoid of any emotion.

________ _ _ _ _

“It’s too late.” His voice was more gravelly than Via had heard before, he sounded as if he was gargling rock. As they watched, his skin seemed to harden, like… like he was turning to stone.

________ _ _ _ _

“There’s nothing you can do.” His smile was sinister.

________ _ _ _ _

“Cas, what-“ Sam asked, but Castiel cut him off.

________ _ _ _ _

“No, I’m no longer the “Cas” you knew. I’m better than that. The Castiel you knew was broken, I am whole. I am what all angels become, in the end. I am a creature that can’t be killed, can’t be stopped. You. Are. Powerless.” His trench coat hardened just like his skin, traveling up his body. Crackling sounds from behind him made their attention turn to his back, where two majestic stone wings rose, stretching into existence, only to harden in place. Via couldn’t tear her gaze from them. They were ruined, even as stone she could see that. Chunks of feathers were missing, the few that remained were twisted and split and scars could be seen all the way to the bone. The primary flight feathers on each wing were almost completely gone, she realised. There was no way he would ever fly again. But then, it wasn’t like any of them were getting out alive, and he was as good as dead too.

________ _ _ _ _

“The weeping angels will rule. You woke them up, it’s your fault I became one of them, and it’s your fault the world will burn.” Castiel’s eyes flashed a fleeting blue one last time, before his hands covered his face.

________ _ _ _ _

A tickling feeling wormed at the back of Via’s neck, like cold fingers running down her spine, a feeling she couldn’t place. Abruptly, the lights flicked off, plunging them into darkness, and she knew.

________ _ _ _ _

_It was terror. ___

________ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muahahahahaha!!!!!  
> Sorry Cas!


	5. Who I Was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my awesome beta Rosenox98! Without you this story would have sat in my WIP pile for Chuck knows how long.

Chapter 5

_I’m poison_

_I’ve lost again._

_I should have known this would happen._

_Now I’ve lost one of the people closest to me._

_Cas… ___

____

_I’m so sorry…_

____

The dying glow of the angel’s eyes had seemed to make it final. Dean had seen many angels die, heck; he’d even seen Cas die. It’s not like it got easier. When angels die, their grace explodes in a shining blue light, but most of them deserved it. Cas had been the only exception. 

____

“ _…Dean_!!” He jolted at the sound of his name, and peered into the darkness, trying to make out his brother’s silhouette. “Sam?!”

____

A shape crashed into him, knocking him to the floor. He swung a punch, feeling it connect with something soft.

____

“Shit! Hey, watch who you’re swinging at!” An indignant voice beside him snapped.

____

“Via?”

____

“Yes idiot, not a statue.”

____

“What’s wrong with your eyes?” He squinted at her; they were the only thing he could see of her. Even up close she was just a blurry blob.

____

“What do you- “She was cut off by a blinding flash.

____

Dean threw up his arm and ducked, but it was over quickly. When he looked again, Via’s eyes were glowing with a purple light, illuminating the room slightly.

____

“Well this is new.” She turned in a circle. “They’re not laser beams, but I’ll take it.”

____

Dean saw Sam on the opposite side of the room, pressed against the wall. He rushed over, no matter how miserable he was, he had a brother to protect.

____

“You okay?” He knew it was a useless question. He saw it on Sam’s face. His brother heaved a breath. “Yeah, never better.”

____

“Holy shit.” Via’s voice had a trace of fear to it. Dean spun around and froze.

____

Cas’ hands were off his face, but his features were distorted. His eyes, no longer blue, had no pupils, and his snarling mouth was full of sharp teeth. For the first time Dean could remember, his hair was finally lying flat. Something in his chest twinged, but he ignored it.

____

“Cas, I know you’re in there. “ Dean advanced, hands raised nonthreateningly. He blinked, and Cas was suddenly a little closer, no sign of recognition in his stone-etched features. He backed up a step, and blinked again. Suddenly Cas was closer, hands reaching out, and Dean did not want to know what would happen if he touched him. Hekate’s words rang in his ears.

____

_Remember this, whatever happens, don’t blink._

____

_Wow. That makes so much sense now. I thought she was just spouting some fortune telling crap, like live life to its fullest or something._

____

“Don’t blink, Sam. It’ll stop him from moving.” Dean said, not taking his gaze away from Cas’ stone one.

____

“Gee, thanks Dean.” Via’s voice said behind him. “But we kind of have our hands full here.”

____

“What does that mean?”

____

“It means, when you said angels, I assumed you meant the feathered jerks we normally deal with, not statues! I drew a sigil on the wall, but it probably won’t work on these.” Sam sounded half-frantic, which made Dean start to feel concerned. If his genius brother didn’t have a plan, how where they going to get out of this?

____

“We can’t look at them all at once, what do we do?” Via cried.

____

“Everybody back up, now! Do _not_ look away, do you hear me?” Dean tried to make his voice confident, still keeping his eyes fixed on Cas, a lump in his throat.

____

“Get to the lounge, we can close the door. It might hold them off for a while.” Via shouted.

____

Dean backed away, knowing the others were right behind him; he tore his gaze away to the stairs.

____

_Oh, we are so screwed._

____

He couldn’t even count how many angels were on the stairs. Too many to count at a glance, that was for sure. Their contorted faces showed pure hatred, and their grasping hands reached out, as if to squeeze the life out of them.

____

Too late, he remembered Cas was still right in front of him, and his eyes met Cas’ not a moment too soon. Castiel’s fingers hovered over his arm, nearly touching him, but had frozen as Dean’s stare turned on him.

____

His back brushed against the wall, and he slid sideways to avoid Cas’ reach, without breaking eye contact. He breathed a sigh of relief as he slipped into the lounge and his last glimpse before Sam and Via slammed shut the heavy wooden door, were the army of statues, his best friend at the head.

____

They leaned against the oak door, gasping at the adrenalin pumping though their veins. Via was the first one to get up and start moving things in front of it, couches, a table, chairs, the TV, anything they could get their hands on they piled in front. When they’d finished, a mountain of assorted junk made an odd sight in the soft purple light Via emitted.

____

Dean ran to check the windows, and out of the corner of his eye, saw Sam run to do the same, while Via tested their makeshift barricade. As in the main hall, the windows were sealed shut, completely unbreakable. They were trapped like rats.

____

“Barricade will hold.” He heard Via call, and turned to see her perched on a chair on top of a table. “Windows sealed shut, we have no escape route.” Sam walked over to Dean. “Any ideas?”

____

“Via, are there any other doors leading to this room?” Dean turned to her.

____

“No, this is the far side of the inn.”

____

_Good, so no angel creeps will find their way through any other entranceways. But that means, if they do get in, we’re like fish in a barrel. Great._ Out loud, he said to Via, “Double check that barricade, we can’t afford to have them get in.”

____

Muffled thuds resonated outside the heavy door, but it held under the assault. They were safe. For the time being at least. But Cas… He shook himself. The time to mourn would come later, when they were safe.

____

He found a pile of blankets in the little office at the back of the room. A small bed was out of place in the otherwise orderly space.

____

“You sleep here?” He gave Via a quizzical look. “You have a ton of rooms, and you live in a little room to rival Harry Potter’s cupboard.”

____

Sam coughed slightly.

____

“Now who’s the nerd.”

____

An exasperated sigh came from Via, followed by a muttered complaint.

____

“You seriously think this is the time for joking?”

____

Dean smiled, tossing her a blanket and a pillow. “Hey, any time’s a good time for a Potter reference.”

____

_Don’t think about him. You have a job to do._

____

“I’m not complaining.” She said over her shoulder.

____

Sam’s eyebrows rose at Dean, while Via made a small bed across the room.

____

“She seems friendlier now that she knows we were telling the truth.”

____

“Or maybe the fact her mom’s a goddess makes our problems not seem so crazy.”

____

Sam’s jaw dropped. “WHAT?” A pillow smacked him in the face.

____

Dean grimaced. “Sorry, thought you had that. Apparently, her mom’s Hekate.”

____

“Hekate, the goddess of magic, ghosts, crossroads, and necromancy, just happens to be Via’s mother?”

____

“Sounds about right.”

____

“And I thought we had parent problems.”

____

Via reappeared in the doorway.

____

“Found some candles, if you’re done gossiping about my mom.”

____

An awkward silence fell, and they followed her to the candles she had set in a circle around the room. She smiled at them.

____

“Watch this.” She touched a finger-tip to the wick of one of them, and a small flame flickered to life. Doing this to all the others, her eyes ceased their eerie purple glow, as the room was now bathed in the soft candlelight.

____

She looked at them expectantly. “Is that not the coolest thing ever?”

____

“I liked it better when you were a human flashlight.” Dean quipped. “That was pretty cool.”

____

“Haha, very funny.”

____

A muffled crash at the door had everybody on their feet, guns at the ready. When certain the door would hold, they sat down again, wary.

____

“Either of you ever heard of these things?” Via asked.

____

Dean looked at Sam, but he shrugged.

____

“That’s your answer.” Dean said to her. “Sam’s the one always doing research, if he’s not heard of it, then these things are a mystery.”

____

“What did he call them? Weeping Angels?” Dean heard her murmur to herself. She slapped the floor in frustration. “I hate them! They come into my home and turn my world upside down, and I can do nothing, _nothing!_ ”

____

“Woah, woah, calm down. We don’t want you triggering any magic explosions.” A horrified expression crossed her face as he said that.

____

Sam nudged her shoulder. “You have any food?”

____

A small smile quirked the corner of Deans mouth, normally it was him asking about food. Sam was playing distraction, and they could relax since the angels couldn’t get in. At least they were safe for now.

____

***

____

Dean woke in complete darkness, the candles long since burned down. He lay there for a long moment, unsure why he was awake. His internal Hunter clock told him he’d only gotten about three out of the four hours. So what had woken him?

____

He reached for his gun he always kept under his pillow. Trying to sit up without waking Via or Sam, he winced as his back let out a protesting pop from the cold hard floor.

____

The barricade was still in place, but the angels had fallen silent. Was that what had woken him? The lack of noise? It was possible, but what worried him was the reason why they had fallen quiet.

____

A skittering sound alerted him. He glanced at the bundles of blankets bearing Via and his brother, but couldn’t risk making a sound.

____

The skittering sound came closer, and his gun tracked the movements as he crept forward.

____

A shadow moved near Via’s bedroom, but it was too dark to see. He could only see two eyes bobbing in the dying ember of a lone candle.

____

The eyes paused.

____

The skittering sound stopped, and the shadow seemed to be facing him. He curled his finger over the trigger, and prepared to squeeze.

____

“Don’t!” A sharp cry came from behind him, and he jolted, the bullet leaving the gun and hitting the far wall.

____

Turning, he saw Sam struggling to free himself from his blankets, and Via’s eyes glowed once again with soft indigo light. Through narrowed eyes, she regarded him, clenching her fists.

____

“I would appreciate,” She said, her voice shaking with barely controlled anger. “If you would not shoot my dog.”

____

The black lab wagged its tail.

____

Dean holstered his gun. “How the hell did we not see the freaking dog when we came in?”

____

“Come here, Faith.” Via spread her arms.

____

Only when the dog was held close did she speak again, “Faith is an expert at hiding. Over the few months I’ve had her, she’s found all the nooks and crannies of this old house. She also hates other people, and thought it was safe to come out while we slept.”

____

Sam, having won the battle of the blankets, crouched beside the puppy, and ruffled its fur.

____

“Is it normal for dogs to have violet eyes?” Faith cocked her head at him. Via smacked her forehead. “My mom gave her to me.” She picked up the puppy and inspected her at arm’s length. The puppy just panted happily.

____

Dean watched from the far wall.

____

“You said she knows the houses nooks and crannies, maybe she knows a way out, or a secret passage. I’m sure she’d tell you if you ask her.” He laughed, but stopped as Faith yipped at him, and wriggled from Via’s arms.

____

The puppy trotted over to a huge painting of a sunflower field, and pressed the bottom of the frame with a paw.

____

It swung outwards, revealing a medium hole in the wall.

____

Dean gaped.

____

Via grinned. “Huh, Dean, you were right!”

____

A crash from the barricaded doors caused them to start, and Faith yelped. The angels were trying again. The next crash was followed by the sound of splintering wood, and a stone arm appeared in an opening.

____

“Go!” Dean shouted, pushing Sam into the passage first, Via followed, Faith in her arms once again.

____

“You won’t get away, Dean. We will hunt you down.” Dean winced at the gravelly voice, a cruel imitation of Cas’.

____

He ducked as the barrier exploded, sending wood chips flying.

____

The air cleared, but still, he stayed. He could hear Sam and Via calling his name. He could hear the fear for him in their voices, but still, he stayed. He had to see Cas.

____

He blinked.

____

The stone angel stood at the door, face a mask of rage. But it was still Cas.

____

Dean closed the painting behind him. And didn’t look back.

____


	6. Huntress

Huntress

_Her long vigil would soon be over, and she would be free of the Gate that she had come to hate. How long she had been stationed, her bow slung over a shoulder, and a sword at her hip, she did not know. The sun rises and falls, leaving her tense in its appearance, only releasing the white-knuckle hold on her weapons when the moon bathes the yellow flower field in a silver glow._

_A crackling sound from the flowers jolts her already tense nerves into action, her bow unslung, arrow aimed. She lets out a breath, inching forward. Her bare feet make no sound on the cold earth. The sound grows louder, but she relaxes her stance, replacing the weapon on her back._

_The noise being caused is too small to be anything but a rabbit._

_A plaintive whine sounds beside the Gate,she rubs the hound behind its perked ears._

_“Calm.” She bids it, a long forgotten language escaping her lips._

_It quiets._

_Her body lapses into an alert stance, as it has been for a time._

_Wind blows at her dark hair. There’s a stirring. Something is coming._

_She launches herself into the massive oak a few feet from the Gate, and settles onto a branch. She hides, not for fear, but for the element of surprise._

_Her bow drawn once more, her muscles flex._

_Finally, what she had been waiting for._

_Now she will see if it is a friend, or a foe._

_Foes will feel the bite of her steel. No enemy survives the wrath of Artemis._

***

Via crashed to the ground, her arm twisting uncomfortably beneath her. Sam sailed over her head; his impact as he hit the ground caused it to tremble.

She sat up, shook her arm, then finally noticed her surroundings.

Sam whistled before she could say anything. “Don’t think we’re in Kansas anymore.” They both surveyed the sprawling fields of sunflowers stretching into the distance.

“It’s beautiful.” Via breathed.

Sam returned to the two pillars that seemed to be a portal. Faith sat beside it, with what if Via didn’t know better was a smug look on her furry face. Energy vibrated from it, the surface clear and blue as a running stream. He reached out, but his hand hesitated before touching the liquid. The liquid rippled outwards, turning a soft pink. Sam drew back. His brow furrowed.

“Where’s Dean?” His expression began to show panic. “I thought he was right behind us. I could have sworn he was following!”

Via grabbed his shoulder. “Sam! Calm down. He’ll probably fall through any second now.” 

Ignoring her, he called his brother’s name. “Dean!”

Via rested her hand on the portal’s surface and added her own voice to his.

“Dean!”

Pink ripples formed on the surface, and soon enough, Sam’s brother landed at their feet.

Sam helped him up and pulled him into a one-armed hug. “Don’t do that. I thought the angels-“Dean pulled away.

“I’m fine.” His voice cracked slightly. He seemed to register the abrupt change of terrain. “Where the hell are we?”

“What _I_ would like to know is: who the hell are you?” A feminine voice came from behind the tree. “And why did you come from my Gate.”

Via stared. The woman’s long black hair tumbled down her back around the huge sword strapped on, her dark skin aiding her blend into the shadows of the tree, though not enough to conceal the loaded bow pointing in their direction.

Dean held up his hands. “Alright Katniss, we’re not going to hurt you. We don’t even know where we are.”

She scoffed. “I’m not worried about you hurting me, little mortal. I asked you who you are. Now answer.” The bow creaked in warning.

Via stepped forward. “I’m Olivia Kate, and these are Sam and Dean. We just got attacked by angels, found a secret passage in my house that turned out to be a portal, found out my mother is a goddess, and their best friend just got turned into a statue, so I’m sure all our tempers are wearing thin. So, if you don’t mind, I’ve had a very stressful day, and I’d like to know where we are,” she said through gritted teeth. She caught her breath while the woman scrutinized her.

“Who is your mother?” She said finally. The way she phrased it sounded like a statement.

Via pursed her lips. “Hekate.”

“I am Artemis.” The woman released the strain on the bow, slinging in onto her back. “Your Guardian. And this-“, She gestured at the field, “is my home.” She faced them. “Welcome to Canada, godling.”

***

“I’m sorry, I don’t follow. My Guardian?” Her brain is struggling to keep up after “Artemis”.

Artemis tapped her bare foot. “Yes, it’s all very exciting. Your mother entrusted your safety to me, to repay a debt I owe her. Apparently your mother is fond of you.”

“What d-“A piercing whistle drowned out Via’s next question, and a wolf emerged from the towering flowers.

“Skila is my most loyal companion. She will aide me in your protection.” She flicked her gaze to the brothers. “Your other friends may come, but they are not part of the deal.” Via saw a flash of what looked like disdain cross the goddess’ face.

“We can take care of ourselves.” Dean crossed his arms.

“Well so can I.” Via snapped. “I’m not helpless.”

Another shrill whistle broke up the argument before it could get started, causing the two to back away and see Artemis waiting near the field. She flipped her hair over a shoulder.

“Unless you’re planning on camping out here, I suggest you follow me. Skila, follow!”

And with that, she pushed her way past the huge yellow flowers and disappeared, her dog at her heels.

The three who remained stood in an awkward silence before Via clicked her tongue for Faith, who popped up from who knows where, and marched after the goddess. She didn’t wait to see if they followed.

“Artemis, wait!” Via dove into the flowers through the little trail Artemis had made. She almost walked into her, stopping herself so she didn’t bowl over a powerful deity. Not that she could, obviously.

“What?” The goddess said, her voice not as harsh. “Are the others staying behind?” She peered around Via, her tone hopeful.

“They’ll be along at some point. Dean just has a lot to process, he just lost somebody dear to him.”

“Shame.”

_Seriously? That’s all she has to say?_

Artemis must have noticed her expression, and rushed to explain.

“I know it must be hard to lose somebody dear to you, but I’ve never gone through it. I don’t know what it’s like.”

“I wish I could say the same.”

They continued in silence after that, Faith prancing, Skila walking in front at a sober pace, occasionally making sure they were still there. Up ahead, Via saw the path widen, the corner of a quaint wooden house peeking through. They stopped in front of the building, Via jumped onto the porch. She struck a pose.

“Well, I don’t know what I was expecting a Greek goddess’s house to look like, it was certainly not this.”

Artemis cracked a smile, much to Via’s surprise. “You can smile! This is good news; it means you have a sense of humor under your titanium shell.” She grinned back to show she was joking, then grabbed the goddess’s arm and dragged her into the house. “Now you have to show me around.”

Artemis’s rough exterior seemed to melt away the minute they passed through the door. Via was taken aback by the abrupt change, as Artemis laughed at something she said while giving her the tour. After showing Via the kitchen, they went into the first bedroom.

A minute later, there was an excited squeal.

“Bunk beds!!!”

Via, unsurprisingly, was the source. 

Artemis appeared to be hiding another smile, which Via counted as another win. It was becoming kind of a goal; making Artemis smile. When the goddess smiled, the whole room lit up.

The Greek warrior folded her arms. “I’m just guessing here, that this is now your room?”

Via didn’t think she could grin any wider. “Are you serious?”

“Absolutely.” Artemis poked Via’s shoulder, then scrambled onto the ladder. “I call top bunk.”“Shoot. Uh…I get the dog!”

“Like I wanted a heap of fur in my face all night anyway!”

“Then I get your dog too!”

“Yeah right!”

“‘m I interrupting something?” A tired male voice said from the doorway.

They whip around, Via with a pillow raised, and Artemis on her bunk.

_Yes._

“’Course not.” Via tossed the pillow. Artemis caught it before it smacked her in the face. “You okay?”

Dean rubbed his jaw. “Peachy.” In a half-hearted attempt, the corner of his lips turned up, but Via could see the worry lines. He wasn’t okay in the least.

Artemis cleared her throat from her perch. “Ah, I have two vacant guest rooms across the hall. You and your brother can decide who gets the one with the king sized bed.”

Dean gave a short nod, exiting the room. A minute later, they heard a door slam.

Via flopped onto the lower bunk.

“What is happening to my life?” She asked the wooden frame above her.

Creaking as the warrior shifted. “What do you mean?”

“My mom’s a goddess. You’re a goddess. Monsters exist. Portals exist. So I’ve heard, griffins are real, and just a little while ago, I watched an angel die.” A deep breath. “Should I go on?”

“I get your point. An angel huh? I heard they were jerks.”

“I didn`t know him for very long, but Dean seems to have been very close to him.”

“You can say that again. “

“Huh?”

“Oh come on, don’t tell me you haven’t noticed.”

No response.

“You’re kidding me! He’s _heartbroken_ and you never caught on? He’s actually pining!” She puts on a sarcastic tone,” Oh, but of course, they’re just friends.”

_And I did notice, I guess. Too bad we were running for our lives, and I would have figured it out sooner._

“Oh god…” Was all she said, “Poor Dean.”

The bunk shook, Artemis came into view. She sank down on the lower bunk with her.

“Nobody should go through that.” Leaning back beside Via, she sighed. Via covered her head with her hands, going through everything she had recently experienced. The angel’s death. Dean’s grief. Her mother’s identity revealed. The killer statues. Artemis.

“My life is a mess. I was doing so well; business was good, I had friends, and a place to live.” Via paused. “A place to live!” She almost bonked Artemis in the nose, she turned so fast. “I’m homeless! Oh god… I’m homeless.”

A feather-light touch on her arm, the goddess peered into her face. She spoke in such a low voice, which even thoughVia was right beside her she had to strain to hear.

“You could… stay here?”

Silence stretched between them for a moment, then Via spoke.

“I’d like that.”

A tentative smile, and Via pulled Artemis into a hug. The warrior stiffened at first, then relaxed into the embrace.

“Thank you.”


	7. Hangovers and Honeybees

Sunlight pierces his eyelids, and Dean groaned. He had raided the kitchen the night before. Apparently, Greek gods sure know how to have a good time, judging by the sheer amount of alcohol he found in the cupboards.

He stretched, wincing at the throbbing pain in his skull. He honestly couldn’t remember how much he drank. After mixing several different drinks together, things had gone a little fuzzy.

He rolled over with another groan of pain. Why did morning have to be so bright?

“Breakfast!” Came a call from the hallway. He could hear the hiss of bacon frying.

Dean heaved himself upright with an effort, ignoring his head’s protests. Hangover be damned, that bacon was calling his name.

Once upright, the sheer devastation of the previous day’s events hit him. He almost staggered with the feeling of loss.

Catching sight of a lone honeybee buzzing outside his window, he gave himself a shake.

_What’s gone is gone. _He told himself. _Sam and Via need me. _____

_____ _

He opened his door, and the smell of food wafted in, making him feel both nauseated and hungry.

_____ _

“Dean, you’re up!” Via greeted him. She dumped a platter of charred bacon into the garbage, returning to the pancakes frying on the stove. She shooed Sam away. “Sam here really needs to work on his culinary skills. He just burnt an entire pound of bacon.”

_____ _

“It’s not my fault! I thought both sides cooked when you leave it in the oven long enough.”

_____ _

Via shook her head. “Go sit down. I appreciate your effort, but go.”

_____ _

Artemis appeared in the doorway, hair sticking up in all directions. She shuffled towards the coffee maker. Only after pouring herself a cup and taking a sip, did she look up and murmur a half-hearted hello.

_____ _

Dean poured a mug as well, and sat down at the table.

_____ _

Via glanced over at them both with a look of sympathy. “Not morning people, huh?”

_____ _

Artemis slumped in her seat. “I love mornings, but only after I have my coffee.” She drained her cup in one big gulp.

_____ _

Dean watched Via hide a smile, and took another swig of his coffee. “Amen to that,” He said. Artemis raised her now empty cup in companionship.

_____ _

Sam crept back over to the stove, reaching for the tongs. Via smacked his hand away. “Nope.”

_____ _

“But it looks done…”

_____ _

She brandished the tongs like a sword. “Stay back, this is the last of the bacon, and I’m not letting you burn it again.”

_____ _

Dean grinned, suddenly wanting to tell them about the time Cas almost burned down the bunker, in his attempt at cooking breakfast. His grin faded. _Right. ___

_______ _ _ _

“So!” Via said, slamming a plate of pancakes on the table. Once everybody was seated, she looked around at them all in what was obviously forced cheeriness. “What are we going to do?”

_______ _ _ _

Artemis snatched a pancake and dropped it on her plate. “We’re going to eat.”

_______ _ _ _

“You know what I mean.”

_______ _ _ _

Dean pulled the food closer. “We know what you mean, Via. We’re just taking things one step at a time. Food is my top priority at the moment.”

_______ _ _ _

Artemis nodded at him, her mouth full. “He’s not so bad, for a male.”

_______ _ _ _

Dean smirked. “Glad you think so.”

_______ _ _ _

“Hel _lo? _Am I the only one who realizes how royally screwed we are? I lost my home. The only home I’ve ever known, and those…creatures are probably destroying the town as we speak. So we’re just going to sit here and pretend that’s not happening? That we pretty much doomed all those people?”__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Dean felt something twist in his stomach, and pushed his plate away. More people hurt because of him.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Hang on,” Sam said, laying down his fork. “What if they had a reason to attack us? They couldn’t have just been there by mistake.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“The angels didn’t seem like they could organize an ambush. Somebody must have been controlling them,” Via said.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Dean sighed. “Can we not talk about this now? It’s too early.” The food before him didn’t look so appetizing anymore.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Via turned to him. “Dean, we have to talk about it sometime. I know you’re hurting and hungover- “ Artemis cut in, “And you’re paying for all my booze you drank!”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“-but there are people who need our help.” Via said, shooting the warrior a glare. “We have to figure out why the angels came for us, and who sent them.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s what Cas would have wanted.” Sam’s voice was quiet.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Dean said nothing, his thoughts whirling. Cas would want him to move on; to catch whomever did this to him. Wallowing would be going against his wishes.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Dean sat up straight. He would avenge Cas. The sonovabitch who killed his angel would pay.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Dean?”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Everybody was staring at him.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Dean pushed away his plate and stood. “We’ve got work to do.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

***

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Follow me,” Artemis said, making everyone jump. Somehow, she had managed to get to the doorway without anyone noticing.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

They followed her down the hallway, turning corners, winding their way through the deceptively big house.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s bigger on the inside.” Via muttered to Dean.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Funny, it looks about the size of a cottage outside, but in here…” Sam shrugged.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“I add as many rooms as I wish to suit my needs. I believe there are about…hmmm, twelve hundred so far,” Said Artemis from up ahead.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Dean’s jaw dropped, but he made no comment.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

He kept forgetting the woman leading them was a goddess. She had age old knowledge, and power they could only dream of.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

He tried to find his voice. “If you are so powerful, can’t you just… I don’t know…snap you’re fingers and destroy the angels?”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

The huntress turned another corner, forcing them to do the same. “My magic does not work that way. I’m a warrior, yes, but even gods have their limitations.” Her eyes met his. “We are not invincible, Dean. It is your stories that chose to make us that way.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

She halted in front of a red wooden door, embossed with the symbol of a bow and arrow.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Welcome to the war-room.” The goddess stated, an almost gleeful look in her eyes.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

The door creaked upon opening, a sound akin to nails on a chalkboard. Everyone cringed except Artemis. “Amateurs.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

The War Room was huge. A map table five times the size of the one in the bunker stood in the very center. Shields decorated the walls, each bearing a different engraving. Dean caught a glimpse of color on the ceiling, and saw it was a painting of wolves chasing a herd of deer.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Jesus.” Via whispered.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh honey, Jesus has nothing to do with this.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Dean felt like a part of him had returned to himself. He was in control once again. And he was going to gank the asshole who dared mess with his family.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Mess with his angel.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Mess with him.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will speed up after this chapter, I promise! There will be more action soon.  
> I'm torn between several works right now, one almost ready to be posted,the Wings of Hellfire series, and two original works. Too many plot-bunnies for one person, phew.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	8. Daughter of Hekate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Swearing and Graphic Depictions of Violence

Via was already in the kitchen as dawn broke. She pored over the battle strategies they had brainstormed the day before, her hands nestled around a mug of tea. She moved a finger absentmindedly around its rim, turning a page over for the umpteenth time.

“Still up?” Artemis emerged from the shadows.

Via didn’t even flinch. She had become used to Artemis’s silent entrances.

“I can’t sleep.” From under the table, Faith nuzzled her hand, perhaps sensing her mistress’s unease.

Faith had spent the past few days outside with Skila, who seemed to have become attached to the younger dog. But even Skila needed a break after constantly playing with Faith, so Via had hauled her very reluctant puppy inside to give the wolf some space.

Artemis took a seat. “I know we can do this, Via,” she said.

Via was jarred by Artemis’s tone. This was the first time she had heard the goddess sound so sincere.

“We’re not strong enough,” she whispered. Via avoided the goddess’s gaze across the table. She started when Artemis gently took her hand.

“ _You _are strong enough. That’s what matters.” Artemis squeezed her hand. “We are behind you. Remember that.”__

____

Via’s heart swelled. She blinked to thwart the tears threatening to stream down her cheeks, and squeezed back.

____

The moment was broken as a bleary-eyed Sam clomped into the room. The two women sprung apart almost guiltily. Via wiped her cheeks and managed to muster up a ‘good morning’. Sam grunted in response, working to get the faulty coffee maker running. “’s Dean up?”

____

“Not yet.” Artemis answered, glaring at the back of his neck.

____

Via stood quickly. “I’ll go get him.” She avoided looking at Artemis, and practically ran from the room.

____

She found Dean already awake, pacing. He acknowledged her presence with the tiniest hint of a nod, then continued.

____

Via leaned on the doorjamb. “You okay, Dean?”

____

“Me? Oh, I’m great,” he muttered, his stride getting faster. “Just great.”

____

“You want to talk about it?”

____

“No.”

____

She raised her arms in surrender. “Okay. I’m here if you change your mind,” she said, and turned to leave.

____

“Wait.”

____

His entire demeanor had changed, posture slumping, and he had stopped pacing. She watched his expression take on a haunted look.

____

“What if…” Dean hesitated. “What if I have to take on Cas?”

____

Via inwardly cringed at the question she had known was coming. “That depends on you,” she said softly. 

____

“I don’t know if I can.”

____

She took his hands in hers. “You can do this, Dean. And we’re right behind you, every step of the way.”

____

Dean gave her a wan smile and pulled her in for a hug. They stood there for a long while, listening to the sounds of either Artemis or Sam preparing breakfast. Via wondered if he was thinking the same thing she was.

____

That they wouldn’t survive to watch the sun set.

____

***

____

The plan they had come up with was more of a guideline. Since they had absolutely no information on the stone angels, they made it up as they went along. Chances of the plan failing were drastically high. But they had a secret weapon.

____

“It’s go-time, guys.” Via stood on the front porch, surveying her team. The sun had nearly reached its peak. “We got everything?” Artemis gave her a ‘seriously?’ look. “Okay, okay, just checking.”

____

The goddess snorted. “It’s paranoia when it’s the eleventh time you’ve asked me that in the past half-hour. And we barely even have anything.”

____

Via inhaled a slow breath. “I’m Zen now, see?”

____

“Right.”

____

“So. Does everyone remember the plan?” Grunts of acknowledgment answered her. “Alright then. Let’s do this.”

____

“Skila!” The wolf trotted from the rows of flowers to answer her mistress. Faith trailed behind, tongue lolling.

____

Via stopped, seeing her dog about to follow. “Faith, stay.” The pup ignored her. “Faith.” She pointed a finger, trying to be stern, but knowing it was no use. Faith would want to go where Skila led.

____

Artemis knelt in front of the overexcited dog. She lowered her head, muttering something into Faith’s ear that Via didn’t catch. To her surprise, Faith backed away and sat on the porch, bowing her head. The warrior stood, not bothering to brush the dirt from her pants.

____

“What did you say to her?” Via asked. She glanced at the puppy, who chased her tail briefly, then bolted into the house.

____

“I just told her if she went into the house and behaved while we’re gone, I’ll give her extra treats when we return.”

____

_When we return. _Via looked back to see Faith watching from the front window.__

____

___I might never see Faith again. _She pressed her fingers to her lips and blew a kiss, then turned away. She forced herself to walk over to where the brothers waited at the edge of the field. She focused on the path so she wouldn’t have to meet anybody’s gaze.__ _ _

_______ _ _ _

The mission had just become a whole lot more real.

_______ _ _ _

“Hey.” She heard Artemis murmur. When she didn’t respond, she felt someone take her hand, twining their fingers through hers. “Remember what I said earlier. I’m here. We’re going to defeat those creatures, come home, then celebrate.”

_______ _ _ _

“You guys coming, or what? We’re losin’ daylight,” Dean called from the portal.

_______ _ _ _

Artemis tugged Via forward, unsheathing a curved dagger from its place at her hip. She ducked under a nearby tree’s overhanging branches, emerging a moment holding a bow and a quiver of arrows. The goddess presented the weapon to Via, looking hopeful.

_______ _ _ _

Via took it, not knowing what to say. The bow was the most beautiful she’d ever seen. It had carvings woven through the gleaming wood, vines winding around it as though they were truly growing. A small half-moon stood out near the grip, above a tiny, yet intricately carved oak tree.

_______ _ _ _

“This was my first bow,” Artemis sighed, touching its surface. “I want you to have it.”

_______ _ _ _

“I can’t take this…” Via attempted to give it back, overwhelmed by the idea of accepting such a gift.

_______ _ _ _

“No. This is for you. And I trust you will use it well in the coming battle.”

_______ _ _ _

“But I’ve only used a bow once in my life.”

_______ _ _ _

“This is a goddess’s bow, Via. Did you really think I would send you into danger with a weapon you don’t know how to use? It will guide you. And here,” She unclipped a knife from her ankle. “Put this on your belt in case you’re engaged in hand to hand combat.”

_______ _ _ _

“Artemis,” Via couldn’t believe she could smile in a moment like this. “One would almost think you were worried about me.”

_______ _ _ _

“Yes, of course I am.”

_______ _ _ _

“Do _I _get a cool magical bow?” Dean interjected. The glare he received was enough to make him clamp his mouth shut and shuffle his feet awkwardly.__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Artemis turned back to Via. “I’m proud to have you by my side, daughter of Hekate.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“And I you.” She felt a surge of emotion towards the huntress.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Sam cleared his throat, and the two women blushed, turning to face him. “We should go,” he said, sympathy flickering across his features. He tapped his wrist. “It’s time.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Via clipped the knife to her belt as Artemis had suggested. Shaking out her shoulders, she nodded at them, and dove into the portal without a backward glance.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

***

_________ _ _ _ _ _

There was a creak of floorboards and a cracking sound as Via stumbled from the shifting surface of the gateway, into a table. She squinted into the gloom, feeling a thrill of panic as she spotted a dark figure looming before her, but relaxed when she saw it was only a curtain. A crashing noise behind her, followed by another confirmed the two brother’s appearances.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Congratulations, guys. We’ve officially lost our element of surprise.” She sighed, noticing Artemis land smoothly on her feet without a sound.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Sorry,” the brothers whispered.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Via drew her knife, gripping its hilt to stop her hand from shaking.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_You’re the daughter of Hekate. You can take on a few garden statues. ___

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Come on,” she hissed, leading the way towards the door. Via paused, wondering if the moment she turned the corner, the angels would be upon her. Steeling herself, she dropped into a crouch and ducked around the bend, knife raised.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Nothing.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She clicked her tongue quietly to signal the all-clear, sheathed her knife, and drew her bow. Now to get out of the house. Perhaps the enemy hadn’t heard their clumsy arrival after all.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

But fate, of course, was not on her side. There was a flicker of movement to her right, and she whipped out an arrow, fitting it onto the bowstring.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

There, at the end of the corridor, stood an angel. Its arms reached for her, face contorted with malice.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Not blinking, she aimed. The vines carvings encircling the bow glowed faintly, and she released the arrow. It cut the air, humming with energy. It caught the angel directly in the chest. There was a moment of stunned silence, and Via feared the arrow had just angered the angel more. Then, the arrow dissolved, seeping into the statue, which slowly began to crumble. Via watched the menacing glower slowly disintegrate until she was looking at a pile of dust.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She heard Artemis’s voice behind her. “Huh. I didn’t actually expect that to work.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“That was awesome,” Dean said. “Do you think you can do that to all the rest?”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Just get to the door,” was all she could say. She dreaded what might be behind it.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Artemis went first, drawing her bow and stood opposite the handle. She gestured for Via to open it and dropped into a defensive stance.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Via counted down.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Three. ___

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Two. ___

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_One… ___

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She swept the door wide and…

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Artemis let the arrow fly, her face a mask of alarm. “Close the door! It’s a trap!” She nocked another arrow and loosed it.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Via slammed the door, but not before something heavy threw its weight against it.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“So that’s where you disappeared to.” A voice said from behind. Via spun around, pressing her back against the shuddering door.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What the-how did you get in here?” She snapped. A little boy smiled up at her innocently.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Me? I’m just enjoying the show.” He raised his eyebrows. “And I have to say I’m impressed. You should all be dead by now.”

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hey,” Dean cried. “You’re the kid from before! The creepy one that was upstairs.”

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh, Dean. That’s where you’re wrong. I’m not even close to being a child.” His irises glowed blue. So bright a blue it was almost silver.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Artemis gasped, arms stiffening as she increased the tension on her bow. “Teriel,” she whispered. “But you’re- “

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Dead?” He interrupted cheerfully. “That would be ironic, wouldn’t it.”

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Who the hell are you?” Via dug in her heels as whatever was outside made the frame tremor. Her muscles ached from the constant assault. “Or _what _are you?”__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“An angel, of course. I assumed that was obvious, given your situation.” 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Why are you here?”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Excellent question! Those two,” He gestured at Sam and Dean. “They murdered my family.”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Via’s jaw dropped. “They did _what _?”__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Why else would I be here?’ Teriel’s mood suddenly flipped back to cheerful. “Artemis knows why I’m here. Tell them my other name, Huntress.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Angel Reaper,” Artemis said in hushed tones, as if the very words were cursed.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“See, my name has double meaning. I’m an angel _and _a reaper. But also a reaper of angels.”__

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Did you… you did that to Castiel? You made him into that _thing _?” A realization hit Via. “Those other statues. Were they all real angels once?”__

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yes, those are my fallen brethren. I thought it a rather poetic ending for the Winchesters. And now I have two new additions!” Teriel grinned. “Why not kill a couple of their friends with them? I get the whole package!”

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As he finished speaking, the door gave an enormous heave, staggering Via away. She had been so shocked by Teriel’s statement she had briefly forgotten about the threat outside.

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Via! Get back!” Artemis cried.

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Via’s back slammed against the ground, blasting her breath away. While her vision slowly cleared, Via scrambled for her knife, gasping for air. Her bow lay out of reach, jostled from her shoulder. Artemis stood in front of her protectively.

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Little Olivia Kate,” the angel said as the group was overwhelmed by statues. “You just can’t save anybody, can you?”

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Artemis stabbed at one of the statues. Via expected the blade to glance off harmlessly. Instead, in sank into its chest. The angel, still frozen within their gazes, began to crumble. Or that was what Via first thought. The stone was flaking from the angel’s form, revealing pale skin underneath. The huge wings shivered, sending pieces of grey scattering. The last of the stone fell away, and a woman with bright red hair was left.

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Wha-“ the woman gasped in pain, her fingers curling around the knife. Blood dripped down the blade.

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What the hell?” Dean shouted from across the room. Via leapt to her feet, slashing at an angel who had crept too close.

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Dean, are you okay?” she called.

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Balthazar?” She heard him say, disbelief in her voice.

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Fucking _hell _.” Another voice with an English accent swore.__

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Teriel,” Sam growled. “What is this.”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Via chanced a look behind her. A disgruntled blonde man in a black jacket was clutching a stab wound in his shoulder. She glimpsed Teriel standing a little ways up the stairwell. Expecting to see him gloating, all she saw in his face was shock.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“My brother,” he whispered. “How have you done this? How have you brought him back?”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Something shoved Via backwards. “In case you haven’t noticed,” Artemis said, “We still have a battle to fight.” She lunged at another statue that had moved as soon as her back was turned.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Via tried to shake herself from her daze. With every angel that was felled, a person emerged from the stone shell. If Teriel wasn’t causing it, who was?

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

While her mind was unfocused, something wrapped around her throat, cutting off her oxygen. In blind panic, she struck out, only managing to bruise her knuckles. She dragged her knife across its hands, flaking away more shavings. The pressure abruptly ceased, leaving her gulping for air.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Don’t you touch her, feathered freak.” Artemis snarled, baring her teeth. She slashed her blade along the creature’s stomach, leaving a gouge raining dust and scarlet. “Snap out of it,” the warrior said to Via. “We have to finish this.”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Via nodded, darting at the nearest statue, struggling not to blink. She jabbed it in the abdomen, whirling to catch another coming from behind. She gradually fell into a rhythm. Turn. Slice. Blink. Turn. Slice. Blink. One by one the angels fell. From her peripheral, she saw Artemis at her side, matching her blow for blow.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Via caught a flash of movement to her left and swung her knife.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Whoa! Please don’t hurt me.” It was the redhead from before.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Via paused, breathing hard as the sudden adrenalin rush seeped from her muscles. She finally got the chance to see the damage they had inflicted. Motionless bodied littered the floor. Some sat upright, clutching wounds seeping red. Others moaned in pain.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Shit. Did we do that?” Via’s eyes widened. She turned her attention back to the trembling woman. “Are you okay?” She reached to steady her, but pulled back as the woman flinched.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I-I don’t remember what happened. I was… Michael and…” Her lips parted in understanding. “They killed me. I should be dead.”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Who killed you?”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“My brothers,” the woman said, pressing harder on her wound.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Via, I think we got ‘em all,” Dean said, motioning at Sam to take off his jacket. He wadded it up, placing it on the blond man’s gash. He looked up to say something else and caught sight of the redheaded woman.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“ _Anna _?”__

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Another angel.” Artemis sounded resigned.

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Anna held up a hand and gazed at it in wonder. “Not anymore.” She swayed again and didn’t resist when Via caught her.

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Where’s Teriel?” Said Sam. He had moved to the foot of the stairs, searching the spot the reaper had been a moment before.

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Leave him.” Dean’s jaw ticked as he said it, surveying the wounded. The once white floor was stained an awful brown-red.

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“But he’ll- “

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Sam, leave him! We have more important things to worry about.

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Via lowered the injured ex-angel to the ground. “You’re going to be fine,” she assured her. “It’s just a scratch.”

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Artemis knelt at her side, examining the wound. “You’ll live.” The goddess proclaimed.

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Thanks to the pressure you put on it, the bleeding has slowed. You just need hydration and rest.”

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Stitches might also be a good idea,” said Dean, producing a small med kit. He settled beside Anna and got to work.

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Via suddenly felt useless. She had no idea how to handle the situation. She squared her shoulders. No. There wasn’t time for doubt. People needed help.

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Artemis,” she said out loud. “While Dean works on Anna, why don’t you, Sam and I have a look at the others?”

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Artemis called Sam over, and the three combed through the bodies. Via felt sick as she stepped over a young man in what used to be a red and white uniform, now turned completely crimson. His eyes were clouded and blank, a trickle of blood leaking from his mouth. The next person she came upon was a dark-skinned man, his glare piercing her the moment she stopped in front of him.

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Keep walking, _human _,” he spat. He had a hand pressed to his abdomen, not seeming fazed by the surrounding carnage.__

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Uriel,” Sam stated, standing from a woman’s side, voice like steel.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Uriel grinned, white teeth flashing in a wolfish leer. “Sam Winchester.”

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

***

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You changed your hair,” The angel purred.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You turned human,” Sam retorted. Uriel’s expression soured.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Via looked back and forth between the two. Did the Winchesters know every angel personally? She didn’t feel like staying for the hostile exchange that seemed to be gearing up between them, so she backed away and headed for Artemis. The warrior was tending to the blonde man from earlier, who’s name she couldn’t remember.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“And who’s this?” The man said as Via approached.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Artemis ripped a bandage, applying it to his wound. “Balthazar, this is Olivia Kate.”

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Via,” she corrected. “I dislike being called my full name. It sounds too formal.”

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Via.” Balthazar nodded. He tilted his head.” Would you by any chance happen to be a goddess?”

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Taken aback, she fumbled for words. “I- a-why do you ask?”

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I may be human now, but I can practically taste the power you’re radiating. You’re anything but mortal.”

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“No. I’m not a goddess.”

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________“I see.” His lips turned down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Artemis brushed her hands on her pants and stood. “Well, I’m unused to first aid, but I think I mastered the basics. Try not to disturb the bandage.”

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Thank you, love.” Balthazar tugged his shirt down over the bandage and sat back. He blew out a frustrated breath. “I hate being human.”

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Via almost agreed but caught herself. She was in no position to relate. Instead, she threaded her fingers with Artemis’s and sighed. When had her world become so surreal?

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You got through it,” Artemis murmured, tightening her grip on Via’s hand. “The battle is over.”

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I don’t agree.” Teriel snarled, suddenly beside them. He raised a silver blade and brought it down. Straight into Artemis’s heart.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Time stopped.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She leapt at Teriel with a snarl of her own. With a burst of strength, Via ripped the silver sword from his grasp, and rammed through his throat. As Teriel hit the ground there was a blinding flash, and he lay, two huge scorched wings marks imprinted on the linoleum.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Time started again.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Artemis fell to the floor, a blossom of scarlet spreading around the blade in her chest. Via dropped to her knees beside the warrior, pain wracking her insides, head buzzing.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Via…” Dean’s voice seemed so far away. She couldn’t tear her gaze from Artemis’s lax features. She felt a touch on her shoulder, and forced herself to meet Dean’s gaze.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Arte-“Via broke off, her heart twisting in her chest, unable to say the goddess’s name. “She didn’t even get the chance to fight. To have a warrior’s death.”

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I know.” Dean’s eyes glittered, and he swallowed roughly.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Via tried to speak, but her throat closed. She squeezed her eyes shut, a pressure in her head building and building…

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Via threw back her head and screamed.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Screamed for Artemis.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

For Dean, and the agony he felt.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

For Sam, and the heartbreak of seeing his brother’s pain, and the loss of his best friend.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

For Castiel, and the things he never got to say.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She saw flashes, images flying by, of moments she had never experienced. But to a subconscious part of her mind, it made sense. Via was seeing glimpses of their lives.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Castiel, in a barn, shadows of enormous wings flickering across the walls.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dean and Sam, both much younger, sprinting to a black car while a man in the front seat yelled at them to hurry.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Artemis, trudging the through snow to pick up a squirming, shivering wolf cub.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The rumble of an engine.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Laughter.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Shrieks.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Music.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Light.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The images were going too fast, blurring together. And then, just like that, they stopped. There was just one image, faded and dim. Artemis.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

There was an explosion of violet, and all faded to black.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

*

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

*

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

*

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

*

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_It was dark. He tried to draw breath, and felt a thrill of alarm when he found he couldn’t. Reaching out his senses, he attempted to move his limbs. Feeling returned as first one finger twitched, then another. He flexed a hand, then moved on to his arm. Soon he could move both arms, and attempted to reach upward, but they wouldn’t budge. Something was on top of him. ___

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Lungs burning now, he mustered what little energy he had left and surged up, throwing the weight away. ___

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Gasping for oxygen, he finally saw what had almost suffocated him. A body. His vision adjusted more to the faint light, and the carnage around him was revealed. Piles of corpses surrounded him, and he froze at the sight. ___

_____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Light caught his eye, and he turned to see four figures emerging from the gloom. Two tall men supported the weight of a blond man and redheaded woman. He struggled to stand before they caught sight of him, but only managed to catch their attention. ___

_______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Over there!” He heard one of them say. The voice sounded familiar. ___

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Hey, you! Don’t move,” said a second. The figures came into the light, then jerked to a halt as they recognized each other. ___

___________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Cas…?” Dean choked out. His face was covered in grime, but for a track on down each side of his face to suggest he had been crying. ___

_____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Hello, Dean.” ___

_____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the last chapter! Oh my Chuck! As this was my first fanfic, I feel a sense of accomplishment. And I finished it on my birthday too!  
> As you can probably tell, I'm not done with this story yet. I've decided to do a sequel.  
> (Also if there are any mistakes or inconsistencies you notice, don't hesitate to point them out. And if you enjoyed, please drop a comment! :)They make my heart happy)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome and appreciated! :D


End file.
